


Horny Philippe(s) ~

by Yuki18



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Horny Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki18/pseuds/Yuki18
Summary: The title says it all ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiro_nana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/gifts).



This story is about the love between two historical characters: Philippe, Duke d’Orléans also known as Monsieur and brother of Louis XIV, and Philippe, Chevalier de Lorraine.

> “ _How did I fall in love with him?”_ Chevalier was sitting near a window, contemplating his lover who was reading a book in the castle’s garden.

He remembered that the first time he had seen the Duke d’Orléans, he had also been reading a book, but the only difference was that Philippe had been wearing a dress. He had been and still was the prettiest “creature” he had ever seen in his entire life.

Philippe d’Orléans had been forced by his mother ever since his birth to have the education of a young girl, so that he wouldn’t stand against or overshadow his brother Louis XIV, King of France. At first, Philippe had been rebellious towards this injustice, but in the end, he had gotten used to wearing dresses and playing with dolls, and stopped playing with his older brother and envying him. To him, dresses, make-up, balls, literature and love were a priority in life. Speaking of love, among his lovers, his favorite and absolute love would always be Philippe, Chevalier de Lorraine.

Sensing that someone had been watching him for a while, the King’s brother looked around him but didn’t find anyone other than the guards who were talking among themselves.

> “ _Where is this intense gaze coming from? Damn it! I can’t even concentrate on my book!_ ”

He then looked at the window above him and saw his lover. Their burning eyes met.

> “ _Ohh my darling! Do you need to see me that much_ ” – Philippe Chuckled while thinking about the Chevalier.
> 
> “ _Well then I’ll go surprise him_ ”

Chevalier – who realized that he was found out – stood up and headed to his lover’s room.

When he arrived to the room, he saw one of his lover’s “mignons” standing in front of the door.

> “ _Move! You’re in the way_ ”
> 
> “ _Huhuhu … Excuse me my dear Chevalier, but the Duke is busy right now and told me not to allow anyone to enter, not even you_ ”
> 
> “ _What is the meaning of this??? I’m the Duke’s favorite and I have a say in all of this. I won’t allow you to tell me what to do! Move, right now, or you will regret it_ ”.

At this moment, a letter slid down under the door. Chevalier took it and read it:

“ _My dear love, I know you’re upset and you need to see me right now but I have an urgent thing to do and it cannot wait, please be patient until I summon you,_

_All yours,_

_Philippe_ ”

Chevalier calmed down and decided to trust his lover. Before returning to his room he glared at the man.

Lying on his bed, he started reading again and again the small note that the beautiful prince had given him, and as if the frustration wasn’t hard enough to handle, there was a bit of the Duke’s perfume on it. Remembering his lover reading a book in the garden, the flashback of their first meeting and the perfume turned Chevalier on.

> “ _God I miss him! I need him right now! I cannot wait anymore!_ ”

Chevalier stormed out of his room to his lover’s, in front of which he found the despicable man still standing. He ran towards him, pushed him and tried to open the door.

> “ _Please Chevalier wait! Monsieur cannot receive you right now…_ ”
> 
> “ _I don’t give a shit about that! I cannot wait any longer_ ”

With those words, Chevalier kicked the door open and while entering the room, he froze. Monsieur was lying on the bed, wearing a dress that was ripped from the side in a way that showed his thighs. The corset was also ripped from the front where one of his delicious nipples was shown. Monsieur had some make-up on, and that made him even more beautiful and feminine than he already was. His brown hair was tied in a neglected way. All in all, the handsome Duke was very seducing, with his nonchalant attitude and his mischievous, yet seductive smile.

As if he wasn’t hard enough, Chevalier couldn’t resist any more to the urge of making love to his muse, and without realizing he found himself on top of his lover, kissing him passionately.

> “ _God I’ve missed you mignonette_ ”
> 
> “ _Ahh What are you saying? We haven’t seen each other for only a day…_ ”
> 
> “ _Even a day is too much, I can’t spend a whole day without seeing, smelling, listening and touching you! These past 24 hours were hell to me!_ ”

Chevalier kissed his lover’s mouth again and again, then his temples, then his neck. After that, he started sucking and biting his hardened nipples. Monsieur on the other hand, was on the verge of orgasm. His back was curved and he was moaning.

> “ _Ahh kiss me more my lo…  Ahhh_ ”

Chevalier then started sucking and kissing his lover’s hardened member while playing with his hole until he came, but knowing Philippe, that wasn’t enough. He removed his pants, and since Monsieur wasn’t wearing his, everything was much easier, so he plunged himself into his lover’s insides.

> “ _Ahhhh”,_ he was panting heavily _. “_ _M… moore Philippe, mmmph_ ”

The two lovers were constantly kissing, and they couldn’t seem to have enough of each other. They kept making love to each other till the next morning.

Monsieur was sleeping on top of Chevalier, his head on his lover’s chest. Chevalier was playing with Philippe’s hair, curling the locks on his fingers.

> “ _Ohh Chevalier, I’m so blessed to wake-up and still be held by you_ ”
> 
> “ _Well, not that anyone doesn’t know about our relationship anyway. Henriette (Monsieur’s Wife) found herself a new lover, and out of all men, she had to choose your brother_ ”
> 
> “ _I’m grateful to my brother. This way, I can feel less guilty from cheating on my wife and being with the one I love. Each one of us is cheating on the other_ ”
> 
> “ _Well I’m the only one who isn’t bound by marriage, lucky me!_ ”
> 
> “ _Yeah but you have many lovers too, you know_ ”
> 
> “ _What are you saying you little bitch? You have the same lovers too, and you know you’re the only one I love. The others are only for entertainment_ ”

 Chevalier kissed Monsieur.

> “ _Chevy, how about we do a threesome or more tonight?_ ”
> 
> “ _Ohh you little pervert, as long as we end up being just the two of us in the end”_
> 
> “ _Of course love_ ”

*The end*


End file.
